


My Two Padawans

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan goes missing, again. Anakin, Ahsoka, the 501st and 212th go look for him. He just ended up... shorter than the usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Two Padawans

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched past S01E10... I just forget to sit down and watch. So yeah, I'm just basing some of the stuff on this fic on what I've observed/read in other wonderful fics.
> 
> Also, this was inspired by [dakt37's My Two Padawans AU.](http://dakt37.tumblr.com/tagged/My-Two-Padawans)
> 
> I have no beta-reader so there may be some grammar errors and stuff. I'm a little afraid that I didn't manage to catch the characters' voice. If I didn't, I'll just grab something to drink and get pissed blind. :D

"Are you sure about this?" Ahsoka asked, as she reviewed the map on her datapad doubtfully.

For as long as she had been Skyguys's Padawan learner, she never did get the whole story about the "Jabiim Incident". No one was keen on sharing the gory details either. All she knew was that "Master Kenobi was in Trouble™". She did hear the rumours that Master Kenobi was declared dead, but ended up being rescued by Anakin. Even if his presence could no longer be found in the Force.

This time though, Anakin mentioned he could feel traces of his former master's signature, but he's having difficulties pinpointing it's exact location. Probably a Force Inhibitor mucking up Obi-Wan's connection to the Force.

"At least it wasn't like what happened in Alpha IV," Ahsoka sniggered, trying to cheer up her master. Anakin just gave her a tired smile, not what she wanted, but hey! At least he doesn't look as depressingly sad as he did moments ago.

"Sir, we managed to secure the area. There won't be Separatists leaving or entering," Cody's voice crackled through the comlink. Alright, they just need to keep this streak of nothing unusual happening. In Ahsoka's experience, things go down the drain spectacularly when they seem too easy.

"Great, we just need to scout the area. Ahsoka, you go east and I'll take west. If you don't find anything within a fifteen mile radius, we rendezvous here." And here was where Master Kenobi was last seen. His Force signature was strong here, which meant he was around for some while. For some reason, he felt... distressed. Almost like he panicked.

Ahsoka nodded at Anakin. "Okay, and we comm each other when we find something. Open the line only when necessary so that we don't alert the Separatists and they decide that Master is  liability they need to take care of. We have 72 hours."

Anakin had that expression of grim determination on his face  again. "I don't understand what happened exactly either, and I sensed no malice from the locals as well. There were just droids, but no Ventress, Grievous, or Dooku. This mission was supposed to be easy from the start."

The locals weren't helpful about what happened either. All they said was, "we have bestowed your comrade a gift of the people. What was lost will be returned, and buried grief will be set free. We just didn't expect the droid army...."

Which was the complete truth, cryptic fuckers.

When Anakin tried "Aggressive Negotiations"™, the locals were unimpressed and unmoved. They did say that, "it is a gift not to be squandered, tread carefully, Comrade Skywalker."

So much for pressing for more details.

"Alright, come on Fives! We start here...." The droid army scattered in different directions, Ahsoka just needed to follow the trail of pronged footsteps left by the metallic enemy.

The ground was still soft, and Ahsoka was glad it wasn't too muddy. The earth was drying up, and it left a cool fog lingering in the air. Obi-Wan's signature was very subdued, they probably put on the inhibitors back at the starting point. Probably to confuse possible rescuers, but experience taught Ahsoka that the droid army can be as dumb as door nails.

They marched forward, Ahsoka at the front and her company flanking her. The mild climate was a welcome reprieve from their last mission. A mission to the tropical part of a planet when summer was in full swing was no happy experience.

Then, there came Ahsoka & co's first problem.

"We need to split up," Ahsoka declared. Most of the fauna of this forest were similar to bamboo, and sprawling vines tangled themselves on the tall and hard plant that was supposed to be overgrown grass. Thankfully, these vines served as some sort of curtain in the forest and it just made passing through it easier.  In their current location, two opposing curtains of vines were cut through, and footprints led to very different directions.

"Okay, Fives, you go that way." Ahsoka pointed right. "Then I go this way. With Echo."

Fives was about to suggest taking either Echo or Hardcase with her, but she already beat him to it.

"Let's meet back at the rendezvous point. We still take the fifteen mile radius from the starting point, include an additional three miles if you don't find anything. Open comm lines when necessary, call for backup when you're in a tiff."

"Yes ma'am," Fives replied instead.

"May the Force be with you."

"And you."

He nodded towards Hardcase, and they began to trek east.

Ahsoka turned to Echo, who was brandishing his blaster, ready to defend should they be ambushed.

"Okay, let's go."

And forward they went.

"I could make squelching sounds to make it sound like we're riding an acklay," said Echo casually. Ahsoka snorted in laughter, grinning at the image.

Huh, she didn't realise she was frowning severely.

"Yeah, and we could go looking for people in ponds for ancient swords to be rulers of the galaxy."

Echo sniggered back.

With lighter steps, they moved forward.

"Huh, the ground looks disturbed." Patches of grass were missing, and differently colored earth littered the clearing.

There were scorch marks on the trees, and shrapnel embedded everywhere. There were droid parts scattered everywhere. The locals did say they tried to fight back to rescue Master Kenobi. It was a rather pleasant surprise that they did tell the truth, considering their track record with other planetary people that said they were allies.

"Why did they ask for General Kenobi anyway?" Echo asked.

"Well, they used to be in good relations with Melida/Daan, and they know that Obi-Wan helped in spreading peace there. They're kinda iffy if it wasn't Master Kenobi that negotiated uniting the major nations."

"In the middle of a forest?"

"The Herans value their connection with nature. We're kinda vandalising their sacred site, but they have rules and values about savings lives matter more than tradition. Which is why they haven't tied us up and roasted us in like Naboo kebab."

Echo was about to say something in reply, but Ahsoka disappeared and all he heard was a very surprised shriek.

"Commander!" There was a large sinkhole where she stood a few seconds ago. Echo knelt down and couldn't see the end of the tunnel because it looked very deep and very dark.

"Commander! Can you hear me?" Echo hoped that she did.

No answer.

Bugger him blind, this was absolutely an emergency. "This is Echo here! Commander Tano fell in a sinkhole. I'm going to send in our coordinates. Please send in some - " Wood rustled, and Echo ducked in time to avoid a blaster bolt aimed at his head.

He rolled as more blaster fire followed, and took cover in one of the bamboo opposite the blaster fire.

"I found some clankers! Send in backup ASAP, currently in engaged in combat!"

Fives better be nearby.


End file.
